NeoMoon Star 2: The Jewel Staff Saga
by chattingchick1
Summary: Sequel to NeoMoon Star. Brandy knows something is wrong. She knows there is a new enemy out there that neither Jessi or Meg can handle. It's an enemy that Brandy knows all too well. But what does her past have to do with all this?
1. Best Friend Worries

You wouldn't HAVE to have read the first one to understand this one. The first one was like an introduction to the characters. If you want to know the exact way certain things happened, like how Brandy found out about Jessi's secret identity or how Sloth was defeated, you'd have to read that one though.  
  
This is the sequel to "NeoMoon Star"! Hope you enjoy the first chapter! This one will be a better fic than the first one. In the time between writing the two fics, I have improved my writing. On with the story!  
  
NOTE: For some reason, when writing this one, I spelled Jessie's name without the "e" (making it Jessi instead of Jessie)so that will be what I will be referring to her as. I didn't want you to think they were two different people! ;P

* * *

**"NeoMoon Star 2: The Jewel Staff Saga"  
Chapter 1: "Best Friend Worries"**  
  
"Jessi, slow down!" Brandy called to her best friend. Jessi stopped, looking back at Brandy. Amber had kept up with Jessi but Sapphire was with Brandy. Sapphire panted, "Jessi, you're just too fast for us. You're used to running long distances but Brandy and I aren't. How about you and Amber race each other and I go up against Brandy?"  
  
"It would be more fair," Amber agreed.  
  
"All right. Let's go, Amber!" Jessi said, getting ahead of the White Usul. Amber quickly caught up.  
  
Brandy and Sapphire jogged at their own paces. "Have you noticed how Jessi's changed since she and NeoMoon Crystal defeated Sloth? And her family practically came back from the dead. She seems happy and carefree." Brandy said.  
  
Then a voice came from behind them, "Well, do you blame her? All those years she thought I was her adopted mother. Think about it, Brandy."  
  
Brandy turned around, "Oh, hi Mrs. Stephens. I guess you're right. I'm happy for Jessi. She wanted her life back to normal. Sloth was defeated and no Mutants have attacked for five months. Maybe Neopia will stay like this and Jessi won't have to take on the pressure of protecting Neopia again..." Brandy's voice drifted off. Sapphire looked at her, worried about her owner.  
  
Jessi and Amber slid to a stop in front of their Neohome. "Do you think they're close behind us, Amber?"  
  
"I don't know, Jessi. We did run pretty fast. I ran faster than you because I beat you here."  
  
Jessi smiled, "There's a first for everything."  
  
Meg sped up from the road, Brandy and Sapphire panting heavily behind her.  
  
"What took you so long? Even my mom beat you." Jessi said playfully. Beside Meg, Ruby laughed at that comment.  
  
It was later that evening and the whole family was sitting at their Kau Print Table eating dinner. Brandy was there also because her mother let her stay the night with Jessi. Sapphire was beside Amber and Ruby eating a plate of Earth Faerie Brownies for dessert.  
  
Jessi's family had always eaten Faerie foods for as long as she could remember. No one knew it at the time, but Meg had always believed that the faeries helped NeoMoon Crystal and NeoMoon Star fight the creatures that roam Neopia. She believed that the certain faeries gave them their own certain powers. For example, the Fire Faerie gave NeoMoon Star her Flaming Neggs attack. She never proved that the faeries came down from Faerieland and granted her her powers because she'd never seen them. Meg thought that buying faerie's fod was a kind of thanks.  
  
"Mom." Jessi broke Meg's train of thought. "Mom, do you sense something wrong with Brandy?" Jessi asked her. Brandy had gone upstairs to get ready for bed.  
  
Meg assured her daughter, "She's just worried about you, Jessi. She's worried for some reason Neopia with need NeoMoon Star again and she doesn't want your life endangered again."  
  
Zac broke in the conversation, "But NeoMoon Star would have NeoMoon Crystal to help her out, right?"  
  
As Jessi walked upstairs, Sapphire and Amber at her heels, she wondered why Brandy would think that. Does she know something I don't? She walked over to the glass case that held the power stick that transforms her into NeoMoon Star. Beside it was her mother's power stick which she used to transform into NeoMoon Crystal.  
  
Jessi snuck a peek at Brandy. Sleeping like a baby. Sapphire walked beside the sleeping Brandy and lay down. She was quickly snoring.  
  
"Come on, Amber. It's time for us to hit the sack also." Jessi lay in her bed but she didn't go to sleep. She thought about Brandy. Amber thought about Sapphire and how sometimes she would see the Blue Gelert and her owner whispering. _If she knows something we don't, why doesn't she tell Jessi? After all, she is the defender of Neopia...  
_  
Unknown to anyone in the house, in the next room over, was the glass case with the power sticks in it. Inside, the small power sticks were glowing, calling to their owners.

* * *

So, review and tell me if it was a good first chapter! Until next time! 


	2. Brandy's Knowledge

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Neopets! (This is for both the first and second chapter)

**

* * *

"NeoMoon Star: The Jewel Staff Saga"   
Chapter 2: "Brandy's Knowledge"**

"NeoMoon Star: The Jewel Staff Saga" Chapter 2: "Brandy's Knowledge" 

The sun was shining, the grass was growing in various Neogardens. The Neopians and their Neopets were walking in and out of shops, Neopoints in their pockets and various food items in their hands. Nothing was wrong in the world of the Neopia.

The power sticks had stopped glowing, but since it was daytime, they wouldn't be able to see them anyway.

Jessi walked in the kitchen to the smell of Faerie Pancakes and Faerie Toast, "Smells delicious, mom. I'm starving!" Meg smiled but then got a serious look on her face, "Jessi."

"Hm?" Jessi said, a mouthful of Faerie Pancakes muffling her speech. Meg sat down, "Jessi, did you feel it last night?"

Brandy and Sapphire stopped at the bottom of the staircase when they heard her say that. "Sapphire..." Brandy whispered, her voice wavering and worried, "I had a feeling he would come back to get revenge on me. I don't even think NeoMoon Star or Crystal can handle him. I'm the only chance for Neopia if he comes out to the open. Let's go, Sapphire." They walked up the stairs quietly so Meg and Jessi could talk, hero to hero.

"I don't know what I felt last night, but it was something. What do you think it was? Why couldn't anybody else feel it?" Jessi asked her mother.

Meg shook her head, "I don't know what it was, Jessi, but it had something to do with us being NeoMoon Scouts because only us and our Neopets could feel it. Or maybe..." Meg dragged on.

"Maybe Brandy was right. Maybe Neopia is under siege again. If it is, we have to be prepared for anything, Jessi. Remember that."

"I will, mother, I will."

**_-scene change-_**

Brandy had her eyes closed, "Sapphire, I'm afraid for Jessi's safety. If he comes after me, she'll want to protect me and she'll surely die. Only I have the power to destroy him."

Sapphire laid her paws in Brandy's lap, "You mean, if he actually attacked, you would use the Jewel Staff to banish him again?"

Brandy nodded, "That's the only thing that'll work. NeoMoon Star or Crystal's strongest attacks won't work. I have to, Sapphire. There's... no other way."

Sapphire wimpered, "I guess you're right, but you haven't even put a little faith into Jessi or her mother."

"Sapphire! I said Jessi nor her mother can help me! You were there when I banished him. You saw how evil he was."

"Brandy, what are you saying? A new enemy is coming?"

It was Jessi. She had overheard the last two lines of the conversation.

"Jessi?!" Brandy asked, startled by her sudden appearance, "How much did you hear?"

"More than I needed to hear." Jessi said quietly before leaving. Amber walked beside her.

_**-scene change-**_

As Jessie slammed her door closed, she thought about Brandy, "Why didn't she tell me there was a new enemy coming? I mean, she can't defend Neopia. Only me and my mom can."

_**-scene change-**_

"I didn't mean for Jessi to hear it, Sapphire. I didn't tell her because I know she can't beat him."

Sapphire tried to comfort her confused owner, "But Jessi doesn't know it. Now that she knows, you should tell her the whole story."

"No, Sapphire! I don't want to put Jessi in danger. I'll have to do it alone. That means you stay here also. I'm going to have to use the Jewel Staff."

The door creaked open and a White Usul stepped in.

"Hey, Ruby." Sapphire said.

Ruby leaped into Brandy's lap and said, "Brandy, you're not actually going to use the Jewel Staff are you?" When Brandy nodded, she continued, "You do know what it does, right?"

Brandy nodded, "My mother told me after I was old enough to understand. Ruby, I do know that I could die. I was lucky when I first used it. I accidentally activated it and since I was so young, I didn't lose my life. But this time..."

Ruby nodded, "I won't tell anyone but Meg or Jessi is bound to figure it out eventually." Ruby left the room and muttered to herself, "She doesn't know about the Jewel Staff's other power... Could Brandy be... the one?"

* * *

Could Brandy be what? Find out as the plot unfolds! 

PLUS: You get to find out what NeoMoon Crystal's outfit looks like!


	3. An Old Enemy Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets or Sailor Moon. If I did, Krawks wouldn't be limited edition and I could see the Sailor Star episodes.

* * *

**"NeoMoon Star"   
Chapter 3: "An Old Enemy Returns"**

Brandy woke up and Sapphire was asleep beside her. _Guess she stayed up all night worried about_ _me. I'll let her sleep._ She walked downstairs hungry for breakfast.

When she saw Jessi, time seemed to stand still. Jessi was the first to speak, "Sit down, Brandy. Are you scared of me or something?"

They ate breakfast silently. "So, Brandy, how long are you staying here?" Jessi didn't sound angry. She sounded neutral.

"However long my mother tells me I should. Until she says he's gone."

Sapphire looked saddened at what she said. Jessie and Amber didn't know what it meant. Meg and Ruby nodded.

Brandy saw this, "You mean, you know?"

"Brandy, we know all about your encounter with the Jewel Staff when you were young."

Brandy was going to ask how, but there was a sound from outside. "Oh, no..." Brandy whispered. Meg and Jessi stood beside her, looking out the window at the Halloween Kougra rampaging outside.

Meg called to Jessi, "Jessi, go get--" Jessi was already gone. She soon emerged with two power sticks in her hand. She tossed one to Meg, "Seems Neopia needs us again, Mom. Let's go! Neopian Star Power!"

Meg held hers up and transformed into NeoMoon Crystal. Her outfit was similar to that of NeoMoon Star's instead of yellow was a pinkish purple color.

"Crystal Nova Glow!" NeoMoon Crystal shouted, taking attention from the Neopians below.

"Look, it's NeoMoon Star and NeoMoon Crystal!" Someone shouted.

"Go get him, guys!" Jim and Zac said from below. Zac had found a job at Jim's other work. They were working until they heard shouts of fighting.

Star jumped over the Kougra's paw, "Flaming Neggs!" The Kougra flew back in pain from the fire.

"Aqua Crystal Throw!" NeoMoon Crystal shouted and water crystals splashed on his face. The Kougra ferociously clawed at Crystal.

"Mom!" Star yelled, dashing to her as fast as her legs could carry her. "Neonova Shine!"

Her attempt to blind the attacking Kougra failed.

"OK, then. You want me, you got me. Diamond Star... Shatter!" She used a lot of her energy but it worked. Star quickly grabbed Crystal and dashed out of the way. "Neonova Shine!" The Kougra was blinded long enough for Star to drop her mother off with Jim and Zac, "Keep her safe. Meanwhile, I'll take care of the Kougra."

Amber and Ruby ran onto the battlefield to help Star out. "Magic Pebbles!" Amber shouted. Ruby defended herself from the oncoming Kougra's attack, "Bubble Shield!" Amber dashed over to NeoMoon Star to heal her, "Restore!"

Star got up, good as new, "Thanks, Amber. I needed that." Amber nodded.

The Kougra slashed at Amber. She was caught off guard and was knocked out cold. "No! Amber!" Star yelled.

Brandy ran out to carry the White Usul to safety. The Kougra jumped to the helpless girl, knowing she was defenseless.

"Fiery Glaze!" Ruby yelled and froze the Kougra so Brandy could escape.

"Flaming Neggs!" Star shouted and directly after, used her Neonova Shine to blind it. It was then weak enough for "Needle Leaves!" The needle sharp leaves pierced its fur.

It fell defeated. Star made sure Ruby was alright and walked to the others, "He was stronger than any other minion we've fought before. How're you doing, Mom?"

Crystal laughed, "I've been better. That was a good fight, Jessi."

"Huh? Brandy?" Star looked at her friend, "What's wrong?"

"It'll get worse, Jessi. That was one of his weaker minions." Brandy said.

"How do you know that?"

But Brandy never got a chance to respond because the sky suddenly became dark. Brandy's mom, Rachel, ran to Brandy's side, "Brandy--"

"I know, Mom, he's coming." Brandy interrupted her.

A tall man dressed in black appeared and looked around. As soon as he saw Rachel and Brandy, he gasped. He pointed to Brandy, "No! I thought you were dead! Especially after--"

Brandy said, "After I used the Jewel Staff? No, father, I didn't."

* * *

Who saw that coming? Come on, tell the truth! Just kidding. Just don't forget to review! 


	4. The Father She Never Knew

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets or Sailor Moon. But I do own the NeoMoon Scouts!

* * *

**"NeoMoon Star 2: The Jewel Staff Saga"  
Chapter 4: "The Father She Never Knew"**

"No, father. I lived after that incident." Brandy corrected him.

Star could've fainted, "What did she call him?!?"

"Why now, Nicholas?" Rachel asked the man in black, "Why do you show yourself now after 13 years?"

Nicholas smiled, "I originally thought Brandy was dead and I watched from the sidelines when Sloth was defeated by the two NeoMoon Scouts. I can easily defeat them. But... the girl... my only daughter... she will be the obstacle." He yelled as he shot a dark beam of energy at Brandy, "Night Shadow!"

"No! Brandy!" Rachel shouted. She jumped in the way of the blast. She fell, smoking. "Mom!" Nicholas laughed.

Ruby ran over to Rachel.

"No..." She said weakly, "Don't heal me, Ruby. You'd use all your energy. There's only one... only one person destined to defeat him..."

Ruby gasped, realizing what the dying woman said, "You mean... she's the one? She's the last one?"

Rachel nodded weakly, "Take care of her, Ruby. And... when she finally is revealed, make sure... Sapphire knows it."

"I will." Ruby assured her.

"Mom, don't die! If you die, I'll be an orphan! I'll miss you! You can't die! No!"

Rachel was losing life fast, "You can live... with Jessi and Meg... and remember... I'll always love you..." That was her last words.

"Night Shadow! Rachel's sacrifice was in vain. There's no one to protect you now!"

Brandy braced for impact, but when nothing happened, she thought she really had died.

"You forgot about me, Nicholas!" NeoMoon Star said, holding his dark attack back with her light attack, Neonova Shine. She looked back at Brandy, "Get somewhere, safe, Brandy. You too, Ruby."

Ruby helped Brandy walk to the others. Meg looked at Ruby, "Is she the one?"

The White Usul nodded.

"Good. We just need to wait for the right time."

"Hey, Meg." Jim said, "I don't know much about you NeoMoon Scouts' powers, but isn't Star losing?" He pointed to the battle nearby.

He was right. Nicholas' dark energy was overpowering Star's light energy.

"I... need to help her." Crystal said, struggling.

"No!" Zac held her back, "You're too weak. You'd only get in the way."

Sapphire walked to Brandy, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I'm fine... But now that my father has returned... he's messed up my life! First, he kills my mother, then he goes after my only best friend! I hate to say it, Crystal, but you're his next target."

Crystal laughed, "I might be... but if Jessi's life is endangered... she'll come to save her."

Brandy growled, "Who is this 'one' everyone's talking about? Everyone knows it but me! Even my mother knew!"

"No, not everyone." Crystal corrected her, "Only Rachel, me, and Ruby know."

Amber ran out to help her owner, "NeoMoon Star!"

Star looked at Amber, "Amber! No, get out of the way! He's... too strong! Ahh!" She was blown back from the blast.

"Now it's time to finish you off! Dark Stars!" Nicholas attacked.

"Magic Pebbles!" Amber yelled, canceling the effect of his attack. She carried NeoMoon Star to safety, "Now both scouts are out. What are we going to do?"

They wouldn't have to do anything, because Nicholas said, "I'll take my leave now, but I will return. When I return, I will take the Jewel Staff then." He disappeared and the sky became normal again.

Zac, Jim and the Neopets helped Brandy, Star and Crystal inside the house. They needed rest after what happened today.

* * *

This was a bit short but I wanted it to end there because the next advance in the plot will take a whole other chapter. Review and I'll post. It'll explain a little more about the Jewel Staff and it may even give you an idea of the its other power. 


	5. The Jewel Staffs Story

"NeoMoon Star 2: The Jewel Staff Saga"  
Chapter 5: "The Jewel Staff's Story"

Brandy slammed her fist on the table, "I knew he would come back but... why now?"

Jessi tried to comfort her friend, "Brandy-"

"No, Jessi! You don't understand! Your family... Your mother was supposedly dead but turned out to be a fellow scout and your father, well, he... appeared out of thin air. And my family... Well, my family's messed up. My father's evil and my mother..." She couldn't finish the sentence. She started crying on Jessi's shoulder.

"It'll be OK, Brandy. I don't know how, but we'll make it better...somehow." Jessi said, looking at her best friend.

"Meg, why did Nicholas want to destroy his own daughter?" Zac asked Meg.

"Because Brandy has the Jewel Staff." Meg said in a simple tone.

"The Jewel Staff... I've heard of it before. I vaguely remember you mention it before."

Meg nodded, "Yes, long ago, before Jessi was born. The NeoMoon Queen, the ruler of the NeoMoon planet, had created it in the purpose of an emergency. She had given it to me, thinking that when I had a child, it would be destined to have it. To my disappointment, Jessi wasn't the one. Later on, it vanished from our planet, looking for the one it was destined for. It must have found it since it was embedded into Brandy. The Jewel Staff has another power, unknown to Brandy, though. It will reveal itself when needed."

Brandy nodded, "Yes, Meg's right. I was only 2 years old when I first activated it. I was too young to remember so my mother told me of the incident..."

-flashback-

Young Brandy was watching TV when she heard her parents arguing again. She didn't know what they were yelling about but she had a feeling it was a bad thing. After 15 minutes, she had had enough. She ran up the stairs and got in the middle.

That was a mistake.

Her father, Nicholas, slapped Brandy for getting in the way. She started to cry and Nicholas was getting angrier. Before he could abuse them any longer, Brandy exploded. Nobody knew how or why it happened. It just did.

Before their very eyes, a golden staff with a green jewel on the top appeared in the young girl's hand. The staff sent a beam of light at the man. He disappeared from the room. No one knew where he went. Rachel ran to her daughter and asked if she was alright. No one saw the Jewel Staff disappear...

-end of flashback-

"...My mom said the Jewel Staff went back inside me. She didn't know why it activated. She also said my father was always evil and had hit her a couple of times before I existed. I just contained that evil. Then I banished him, and that was the last time I remember seeing him... until now."

Meg nodded, "Yes. It was your want to protect you and your mother that made the Jewel Staff activate."

Sapphire padded beside Brandy just in case she needed her. Ruby and Amber went to their own respective owners. They all left Brandy and Sapphire alone to give them time to think about all the things that have happened.

Amber looked at the woman with eager eyes but waited until they were out of Brandy's hearing range.

"Meg?"

Meg looked at Amber, "Yes?"

"Tell me... If Brandy has the Jewel Staff and it was created on your planet...Wouldn't that mean...?"

Meg nodded, "Precisely. We just need to wait for the right time to present itself and then she will appear."

A scream interrupted Amber's thoughts.

Jessi ran outside to see what kind of Mutant was attacking. That was what she was expecting to see.

But what she saw was much worse. Nicholas was taking Brandy.

"He's kidnapping his own daughter!" 


	6. Enter the NeoMoon Queen

Warning: This is a chapter with a life changing event and if anyone saw this coming(besides me), then you're a psychic.

* * *

**"NeoMoon Star 2: The Jewel Staff Saga"  
Chapter 6: "Enter the NeoMoon Queen"**

"Jessi, help me!" Brandy yelled. "Let go of me, Ni-"

Nicholas disappeared into the shadows but not after saying, "NeoMoon Star, NeoMoon Crystal, if you want the girl back, you'll have to get her to give me the Jewel Staff. That's all I want from her. Until we meet again."

Jessi growled and Meg held her back, "No, Jessi. I know you want to save her, but no doubt Nicholas is expecting us. Don't you think he has traps set for us?"

"I guess you're right. But we can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Amber walked beside Jessi, "The only thing that can save her now is the Jewel Staff. Nicholas is way too strong for either you or Crystal to take on."

-**scene change**-

Nicholas landed on the ground, with Brandy in his grip. He threw her down on the grass, "Now let's get this straight, girl. You can give me the Jewel Staff now or I can beat it out of you."

Brandy hesitated to answer, "You'll have to beat me because I don't know how to summon it and even if I did, I wouldn't let you have it!"

Nicholas slapped her, "Be quiet! All you have to do is give me the Jewel Staff!"

"Never!" was all she said.

-**scene change**-

Sapphire said, "I think I know where he took her. I can... hear her calling to me. They're in the Dark Prairie but I don't know how to get there."

"I do." The voice was soft and low. "The Dark Prairie is opposite the Field of Dreams. Sapphire, you know the way, you just don't know you do."

"How'd you know my name?" Sapphire barked.

Meg gasped, "I recognize that voice. It's... the NeoMoon Queen!"

"Where's it coming from? Where is she?" Jessi asked.

"I'm right here, Jessi." The Queen spoke again.

Sapphire gasped, "It's Brandy's mom! It's coming from Brandy's mom!"

The group ran to Rachel.

She was standing up, as if nothing had happened to her a short while before. The woman smiled, "Yes, I imagine you're surprised to see that Rachel is the NeoMoon Queen. But it is true."

"But how could we not have known? I mean..." Jessi dragged her sentence.

Rachel said, "When I created the Jewel Staff, I knew it wasn't Jessi who was destined to have it. I didn't who but I knew it was someone else."

"Then why'd you give it to me?" Meg asked her.

"As soon as I gave it to you I felt it was destined for another girl. That's when I came to Neopia and started to become a Neopian. After I gave birth to Brandy, I then knew about who the Staff belonged to. The Jewel Staff found its way to her eventually." She saw the look on Jessi's face, "Yes, I am Brandy's mother. And yes... Brandy is the NeoMoon Princess."

"What?!?"

-**scene change**-

"I'll never... give you the Jewel Staff... I don't know... why it's so important but I know... it wasn't meant for you!"

Nicholas growled.

-**scene change**-

Meg nodded, "Then Brandy's definitely the last one."

Rachel comfirmed it with a smile. She stretched a hand out and it glowed a bright yellow. A small warp hole appeared in the wind, "Here's the way to the Dark Prairie. You must rescue Brandy. She's the only hope to defeat Nicholas."

As they walked toward the warp hole, Sapphire looked back, "Rachel... aren't you coming?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, I would love to but I can't."

"Why not?" Jessi screamed in anger, "You're just going to let your daughter - may I mention she's the princess - die at the hands of Nicholas?"

Rachel laughed, "Of course not, Jessi. If I went with you, then Brandy would not realize her destiny. I will explain once you return. Now, go!"

With her final words, Rachel pushed Meg, Ruby, Jessi, Amber and Sapphire into the warp hole.

And this... was going to be an adventure they would never forget.

Also, a note: Brandy being the NeoMoon Princess is NOT the "she" that's being mentioned in the story.


	7. Mission: Rescue Brandy

**"NeoMoon Star 2: The Jewel Staff Saga"  
Chapter 7: "Mission: Rescue Brandy"**

They landed on the hard, cold ground. Jessi got off of Amber, "Thanks for cushioning my fall."

Amber shook herself, "Yeah, too bad you don't weigh less."

Jessi knew she was just joking, but she tackled the white furball anyway.

"Jessi!" Meg commanded, ruining their playfight, "We don't have time for fun. We need to find Brandy."

"What did Rachel mean when she mentioned Brandy's destiny? How come Brandy's become more important in these last few days than she was 6 months ago?"

Meg said silently, "You'll find out soon enough."

They heard a roar from the bushes. Soon a Shadow Kougra leaped into their way.

"I'll take this one. Neopian Crystal Power!"

NeoMoon Crystal quickly went on the offensive, "Burning Novas!"

The Kougra was easily defeated. "The Dark Prairie must be their home and they think we're invading it."

Suddenly, Sapphire barked and ran forward.

"He must have sensed Brandy. No, Sapphire, wait!" Meg yelled at Sapphire to stop but it was too late. When they caught up with Sapphire, they all stopped.

They saw Brandy tied to a tree and Nicholas hitting her saying, "Give me the Jewel Staff now, girl!"

"Never!"

"Ah! Dark Stars!"

"Burning Novas!"

The two attacks collided.

Jessi and Sapphire helped free Brandy. Brandy fell, her face bloodier than her body. She said weakly, "You... came?"

"Of course we did."

Sapphire said, "We couldn't let him take you like that and get away with it."

Brandy stood up, "Jessi, your mom needs your help."

Jessi looked up. NeoMoon Crystal was forced to the ground. Jessi transformed into NeoMoon Star to help her mother.

"Neonova Shine!"

The novas hit Nicholas but didn't even scratch him. "What? It didn't even harm him!"

Brandy struggled closer with the help of her Blue Gelert, "Jessi, he's strong... I probably would've died in a couple of hours if you hadn't come..."

"Shut up, girl! Night Shadows!"

"No! Brandy!" Star shouted. She dived in the way. She had guarded Brandy from the attack, "We can't let you die. After all, you're the NeoMoon Princess."

Star got up and advanced into battle.

"What did she mean by that?" Brandy asked Sapphire. Sapphire didn't answer.

Ruby quickly healed Crystal with Restore. Crystal attacked Nicholas, "Aqua Crystal Throw!" It didn't phase him.

"Needle Leaves!" Star yelled.

"Night Shadow!" The darkness overpowered Star's Earth attack.

Nicholas cackled, "Now it's time to finish you NeoMoon Scouts off. Hope you're not afraid of the dark!"

In an instance, the forest was enveloped in darkness. They could all see, but barely.

"Star? Sapphire? Amber?" Brandy called into the darkness, wondering where they were, "Crystal? Ruby?"

No one answered.

Then, she felt fur. "Amber?"

"No, it's Ruby. I can see everyone else. They're fine, just getting used to the light change."

"How can you see, Ruby?"

Ruby held Brandy steady, "I'm using my Nighttime Vision ability. I'll go make sure everyone else is OK."

"Neonova Shine!"

"Crystal Nova Glow!"

Star and Crystal's combined attacks lit up the darkness.

Nicholas growled, "No! Night Shadow!"

It hit Crystal and Star full force. It was so powerful, they had to transform back to normal. Nicholas laughed, "You're powerless! Now I shall destroy your bodies! Ultimate Darkness!"

Ultimate Darkness was Nicholas' strongest attack.

The dark attack was so powerful, they couldn't dogde it.

"No!" Brandy yelled, running toward the attack. As she was running, her heart was glowing. Or rather...

"The Jewel Staff!" Nicholas gasped.

Brandy stood in front of Jessi as the Jewel Staff magically appeared in her hand.

"Brandy..." Jessi breathed.

It was then that the darkness connected with the Jewel Staff.

* * *

Oh, a cliffhanger! Well, a little warning. The next chapter is the last, and you'll also find out what Brandy's destiny is and who "she" is! 


	8. Enter NeoMoon Jewel

**"NeoMoon Star 2: The Jewel Staff Saga"  
Chapter 8: "Enter NeoMoon Jewel"**

"No! Why now?" Nicholas' eyes became filled with fear.

The Jewel Staff shone bright and broke off the dark energy. The Staff's energy then engulfed Brandy herself, "What's happening to me?"

"Brandy!" Jessi called to her friend through the piercing wind. Sapphire was just as worried.

"Brandy!" Meg shouted, "Hold up the Jewel Staff and yell, 'Neopian Jewel Power'!"

"What?!?" Jessi and Sapphire gasped.

Brandy nodded, "I guess I can trust her. Neopian Jewel Power!"

"She can't be..." Jessi said under her breath.

Ruby smiled, "I'd like to introduce you to... NeoMoon Jewel."

NeoMoon Jewel emerged from the light, her green skirt whipping in the wind.

Meg said to Brandy, "Now, finish him off for good! You'll find the power inside of you!"

"Right..." NeoMoon Jewel whispered and pointed the Jewel Staff towards her father, "I'll find the power... Sparkling... Jewel... Prism!!"

The Jewel Staff emitted a green light, which blasted toward Nicholas.

"No!" Nicholas yelled, trying to defend himself, but it was useless. His end was inevitable.

The power easily shattered his dark shield. The energy struck him and he disenigrated into the wind.

It was then that Jewel fainted and turned back into Brandy.

Jessi ran to her and looked at back at Meg, "You knew?"

Meg nodded, "Ever since Ruby told me that she overheard Brandy talking about the Jewel Staff to Sapphire."

Sapphire nudged the tired Brandy, "I was there all those years ago... and yet I didn't even know this would happen."

"That's why Jessi wasn't destined for the Jewel Staff, because it had that extra power: NeoMoon Jewel." Meg said.

"I still can't believe it... Brandy's the NeoMoon Princess and a NeoMoon Scout." Jessi was still shocked.

Sapphire thought about something Brandy said earlier.

-**_flashback_**-

"My mother told me after I was old enough to understand. Ruby, I do know that I could die. I was lucky when I first used it. I accidentally activated it and since I was so young, I didn't lose my life. But this time..."

-**_end of flashback_**-

"Why didn't she die after she used it this time?"

"Her NeoMoon powers must have protected her." Amber said, "But enough about this. We have to go!"

"Right." Meg said as she picked Brandy up, "I'll carry Brandy."

Jessi leaded the way and Amber and Ruby cleared it if anything got in their path.

In about half an hour, they reached the warp hole Rachel had created. They each jumped through, the Neopets first, then Jessi and Meg.

"Ah, you're back." Rachel said and closed the warp hole. She saw Brandy in Meg's arms and the Jewel Staff in Sapphire's jaw. She took the Staff into her own grasp, "So I assume she realized the other power?"

Jessi nodded, "Yes, Nicholas was defeated by NeoMoon Jewel.

"Here." Rachel stretched her palms out and Brandy was good as new, "Welcome back, little one."

Brandy opened her eyes, "Tell me I was dreaming. Tell me that didn't just happen..."

"It happened." was all Rachel said.

"Mom?! But... I thought..."

-**_flashback_**-

"Mom, don't die! If you die, I'll be an orphan! I'll miss you! You can't die! No!"

Rachel was losing life fast, "You can live... with Jessi and Meg... and remember... I'll always love you..." That was her last words.

-**_end of flashback_**-

"I did not die completely. I had just enough strength to lay there. From there I regained my strength and led your friends to rescue you. But now... I must go back to the NeoMoon Planet. I used all my energy keeping the warp hole open. But first, there is something I must do."

She walked up to her daughter, "Brandy, my daughter."

She gave Brandy the Jewel Staff, "This is the symbol of your power. I now give you your birthright. From the moment you were born, you were known as the NeoMoon Princess. And now, now that you are older, you should know that when I die, you are to be the NeoMoon Queen. NeoMoon Crystal and NeoMoon Star are to be your faithful friends and servants."

She looked down at Sapphire, "And you, Sapphire... You shall be NeoMoon Jewel's advisor and helper just as Amber and Ruby are to Jessi and Meg."

"No, mom! Wait! I-I need you!" Brandy said with tears in her eyes.

Rachel was getting further away, "I believe in you, Brandy. You just need to believe in yourself..."

That was her last words to the future NeoMoon Queen.

Sapphire went to Brandy, "It'll be OK, Brandy. I promise..."

And just as her mother disappeared, Brandy saw things. It was a vision, she realized. The visions were of the future. The NeoMoon Scouts' future...

And she realized everything was going to be OK...

-_**vision**_-

The Queen, Brandy, was sitting at her throne, Sapphire at her side. She was watching two small children. The girl with bouncing brown hair hair was chasing the blonde haired one.

"Come back here, Michelle!" the browned headed one called to her friend, "Just because you're the NeoMoon Queen's daughter doesn't mean you're the best!"

And they both laughed and continued chasing each other.

-_**end of vision**_-

"Yes..." Brandy smiled, "Everything will be OK..."

* * *

There you go! The end! But don't fear! There will be another installment in the NeoMoon Star series entitled, "NeoMoon Star 3: The Innocence of a Child." It will feature Jessi and Brandy's daughters. 


End file.
